


The Prince's New Clothes

by owlet



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki removes an irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's New Clothes

The Prince’s New Clothes

My father had ravens –  
one on each shoulder –  
that murmured ceaselessly to him  
through every feast,  
     every conversation  
     we ever had.  
The only unflagging attention  
I ever received  
was from the gold curve hiding  
his empty socket.

Constant, they growled to him  
stories from the broad human pool:  
fish-flicker thoughts from the top,  
time-muddied memory from below.

“Listen,” I said, and  
“listen to me.”

“I am, son,” but  
over the growl of avian voices,  
the cluck of raven laughter.

I have made myself a cloak  
of fine black feathers.  
They throw color from shadow  
under the light of rainbows.  
This cloak whispers only flight.  
     Flight and the faint cries  
     of still-damp blood.


End file.
